ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Glücksritter
Glücksritter ┊ Start= Taucht ein in die Welt des Glücksspiels. Hier dreht sich, im gehobenen Ambiente, alles um Roulette, Black Jack und Spielautomaten. Der GoldSaucer ist euch zu überfüllt vom gemeinem Pöbel? Die Einsätze an den Tischen zu gering? Dann besucht den Glücksritter. Wir haben das, was man dort vergeblich sucht. Klasse. Der Glücksritter ist mehr als ein Casino, er ist eine Lebensform. Wer durch die Hallen flaniert, merkt rasch: Die Spielbank verzaubert mit mehr als nur seiner Dekadenz. Ausgewählte Spiele, gehobene Einrichtung und exklusive Getränke werden den Gästen dargeboten. An besonderen Abenden sorgen die talentiertesten Künstler dafür, dass die Gäste auch hier mit den besten der besten verwöhnt werden. OOC: Ihr findet uns hier: DDN 7 - 15 OOC: Aufgrund akutem Personalmangels öffnet das Casino momentan nur auf Anfrage. |-| ┊ Hausregeln= 1) Den Anweisungen des Personals ist folge zu leisten. 2) Das Mitbringen und Verzehren eigener Speisen und Getränke ist untersagt. 3) Die Bühne darf nur auf Anweisung des Personals betreten werden. 4) Dem gehobenen Ambiente entsprechend erwarten wir von unseren Gästen dazu passende Kleidung. Wir behalten uns vor bei nicht einhalten des Dresscodes betreffende Personen der Räumlichkeiten zu verweisen. right|300px 5) Beschädigung des Inventars wird nicht geduldet und betreffende Übeltäter müssen für Ersatz aufkommen. 6) Diebstahl und Betrug wird den Gelbjacken gemeldet und betreffende Personen bis zum Eintreffen dieser verwahrt. 7) Waffen sind strikt untersagt und direkt am Eingang abzugeben. 8) Anstößiges Verhalten, z.B der Austausch übertriebener Zärtlichkeiten oder Belästigung anderer Gäste, ist untersagt. 9) Personen, die meinen Gewalt anwenden zu müssen, werden ebenso gewaltsam aus dem Casino entfernt. 10) Das Nichteinhalten der Hausregeln kann zu einem lebenslangen Hausverbot und anderen drastischen Konsequenzen führen. |-| ┊ Spiele&Regeln= Blackjack Tisch right|300px Ziel Erreiche den Wert 21 mit den Zahlen/Karten (oder so hoch wie möglich, ohne die 21 zu überschreiten) Zu beachten *Der Kartenleger muss, wenn er unter 17 ist, eine weitere Karte ziehen. Ist er über 17, darf er keine mehr nehmen. *Mitspieler sind von der oberen Regel nicht betroffen *Grundeinsatz zum mitspielen sind 1 Jeton im Wert von 10, maximaler Einsatz für den Spieler ist der Wert 50 als Jeton zusammengezählt *Zuschauer dürfen maximal (gesamt) einen Wert von 50 in Form von Jetons auf einen Stapel eines Spielers setzen. Sollte der Stapel "voll" sein, so wird dieser geschlossen und man darf auf diesen nichts mehr setzen *Gewinne werden 1:1 ausgeteilt (Beispiel: gesetzt 20 , bekommt 40) How to Play Es gibt einen Kartengeber (Angestellter) und max. fünf Mitspieler pro Tisch. 1. Runde: Jeder Mitspieler muss seinen Grundeinsatz tätigen bevor jeder eine Karte erhält (auch Kartengeber). Auch Externe (Zuschauer) dürfen auf einen Stapel ihrer Wahl wetten, jedoch nur gesamthaft bis im Wert von 50 als Jetonwährung und der Mitspieler darf ebenfalls bis 50 erhöhen. Hat ein Stapel von den Zuschauern 50 erreicht, wird dieser für diese Runde geschlossen. 2. Runde: Man darf seinen Einsatz bis maximal auf die gesamte 50 erhöhen. Jeder bekommt eine zweite Karte (Spieler und auch Kartengeber). 3. Runde: Keine Einsätze mehr. Jeder bekommt eine zweite Karte (Spieler und auch Kartengeber). Jeder Spieler kann noch weitere Karten verlangen, bis er nicht mehr will (deutliches Signal oder Worte). 4. Runde: Wenn alle bedient sind, zieht der Kartengeber noch nach (wenn nötig - siehe "zu beachten"). Liste Kartenwerte und Würfe Roulette right|300px Die Regeln des Roulette sind hier vereinfach. Ihr könnt entweder auf eine Zahl oder eine Farbe setzen. Mindesteinsatz: 1 x ein 10 Jeton. Einarmiger Kaktor right|300px Einsatz ist eine Spielmünze pro Spiel. diverse Spielautomaten right|300px Einsatz ist eine Spielmünze pro Spiel. |-| ┊ Jetons&Münzen= Der Weg zum eigentlichen Spielbereich des Glücksritters führt unweigerlich direkt am Münztausch vorbei. Dort wechselt ein Mitarbeiter des Casinos Gil in Spielmünzen und Jetons um. Die Spielmünzen können bei den Automaten, sowie an der Bar benutzt werden. Jetons werden am BlackJack Tisch benutzt. Bitte denkt daran dem Mitarbeiter mit zu teilen in welcher Aufteilung ihr euere Jetons haben möchtet. right|300px Jetons Jetons gibt es in verschiedenen Wertungen. 10 Gil= 1 schwarzer Jeton 20 Gil = 1 roter Jeton 50 Gil= 1 goldener Jeton Spielmünzen Spielmünzen sind gleichzusetzen mit Gil. Ein Gil ist also eine Spielmünze. Ein Spiel an den Automaten kostet eine Spielmünze. Man kann sich maximal 200 Spielmünzen umtauschen lassen, mindestens allerdings 5. Gewinn Am Ende des Abends bitten wir die Besucher Jetons, sowie Spielmünzen gegen Gil oder Sachpreise zu tauschen. |-| ┊ Speisen&Getränke= right|300pxDie Bar des Glücksritters bietet eine erlesene Auswahl der besten Spirituosen und einiger Leckereien. Softdrinks Biere Weine Spirituosen Süßspeisen Snacks |-| ┊ Plot&Illegales = An einem Ort an dem viel Geld den Besitzer wechselt sind auch die zwielichtigen Gestalten nicht weit. Klingt es doch zu verlockend einmal die passende Karte aus dem Ärmel zu ziehen oder vielleicht sogar den Tresor zu knacken… doch seid gewarnt: der Glücksritter arbeitet eng mit den Gelbjacken zusammen und missglückte Versuche werden hart bestraft. |-| ┊ Personal= |-| ┊ Galerie= Gluecksritter Bar.png|die Bar Gluecksritter_Blackjack.png|der Blackjack Tisch Gluecksritter_Roulette.png|das Roulette Gluecksritter_Kaktor.png|der einarmige Kaktor Gluecksritter Automaten.png|ein Teil der Spielautomaten Gluecksritter_Automaten2.png|noch mehr Spielautomaten Gluecksritter Waffenlager.png|das Waffenlager Gluecksritter Jetontausch.png|der Jeton-Tausch 400px